Very Possible Genies
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Ron's usually getting the short end of the stick, whether it's at school or with his mom. One day he finds an old Arabic oil lamp that changes his life by summoning, Kim Possible? Now the two are in new adventures with new perspectives on the strangeness that is life and reality. It's time to grant wishes and make some magic! Slight Crossover with Fairly Oddparent.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I know you might be thinking: 'Why is this guy starting another Kim Possible story when he and shadowwriter already have great stuff?'. Well, this was just an idea that got stuck in my head and my co-writer liked it. I hope y'all enjoy it too.**

**Note: I do not own Kim Possible and this portion of the note is the disclaimer that any series used, includding Aladdin and Fairly Oddparents, are not owned by me or my co-writer. This is to also state that this was co-written with shadowwriter329 and he doesn't own it either, unless he's not telling me something.**

* * *

**~I Dream of Kimmie~**

Ron felt like he got a bad deal. He was currently inside his attic cleaning up. If Ron had the choice he would not be cleaning at all. Oh wait he was given a choice. His mother gave him the choice of cleaning the attic or being unable to go to, spend any money or even eat anything from Beuno Nachos. It was cruel in his opinion but he made his choice.

"Man why do we have so much stuff in here?" He said aloud. Rufus was sitting on one box as he watches his buddy move stuff around. Ron then pulled another box from a pile and caused the whole tower of boxes to collapse on him. "Ow." Ron muttered briefly.

Rufus started laughing hard. Ron gave his little buddy a glare, "Oh laugh it up and we'll see who get the biggest naco." Then something hit Ron in the head, something hard. He looked as a strange oil lamp looked like it was made of brass or bronze. "What's this?" he asked.

Rufus shrugged. Ron saw how dirty it was so he took a cloth and started to wipe the dirt and grim off of it. Then the lamp started to shake and sparks shot out of the end. He dropped it as it bounced a few time before thick smoke flew out. It moved to one spot and swirled about and makes a tall skinny pillar of spinning smoke. Ron dove for cover waiting for what was happening to stop. Then it started to clear. "(Cough, cough,) What's going on?" a voice cried out.

Ron blinked and peeked out of cover, "KP?" then his brain froze.

It was his friend Kim alright, but she looked different. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a gold band holding it up. She was dressed in a sexy belly-dancer outfit that was in a nice blue color. Kim then looked herself over from her shoes with the curled toes to the large golden bands on each wrist. "What the? Ron what is going on?"

"Uh, I just rubbed that lamp that's near you, sparks started flying out, and now you're here dressed in that belly dancer outfit. It looks nice on you by the way." Ron managed to say after his brain rebooted. Kim had sent a slight glare at her best friend.

"Ron, don't make this stuff up! People don't just show up from smoke by rubbing a lamp." It was the light glare that got him shivering, but more smoke came from the lamp and suddenly, Mrs. Possible showed up from nowhere.

"Oh, so that's where it went. I've been looking everywhere for this." She said as she reached for the lamp and grabbed it.

"Mom, how did you get here, and do you mean you've been looking for it?" Kim asked, wondering why her mother was in the same style of dress as she was, but green instead of blue.

"Oh, I just followed you through lamp. So, did anyone rub it?" Mrs. Possible asked and Kim was just wondering what was going on.

"Uh, that would be me, but it was dusty and I did-"

"I approve." Mrs. Possible said before she offered the lamp to Ron. Getting confused stares from everyone in the room.

"Approve of what?! What the hell is going on!?" Anne Possible looked at her daughter for a brief moment and sighed.

"I should've told you sooner, but now you have to know the truth. The truth is that the two of us aren't technically human, but we're something else." Kim's eyes went wide at that thought, she didn't think her mother was insane, but this was something that seemed crazy.

"If we're not 'human' then what are we?"

"You know the story of Aladdin right?" After she got nods from the two she continued, "Well, we're just like the genie that helped Aladdin, in fact that's exactly what we are." Kim blinked before she shook her head.

"Genies? You are telling me that we are genies? Like infinite comas powers, itty bitty living space?"

Anne laughed a little "Actually it is not the object but a subspace within the objects themselves, which is much more spacier then one would think."

Kim looked at her mother, "so you really are a genie…I am really a genie?"

Anne nodded, "Yes Kim, I still got my uniform. Your father like it a lot and I still wear it on special occasions. I remember one year on our anniversary I wore it and made half a dozen doubles of myself with different looks and hairstyles. I pretended to be his personal harem. He didn't get any rest that night." This made Anne giggle and smile at the memory. Kim and Ron blushed at that picture.

Kim shook that image from her brain, and reminding herself to find away to forget it.

"So I'm what stuck in this lamp? I never saw it before in my life."

Anne stopped her giggling and smiled at Kim, "The lamp was bonded to you at birth. I hid it until you were ready. It's more of a summoning as well as a magically binding contract. But I am the only one that can approve it, which I did."

Ron glanced at Kim, "So if Kim is a genie and she is now bond to this lamp does that mean I get three wishes then?"

Anne shook her head to their surprise, "No Kim isn't a Limited Genie."

"Limited genie?" Kim echoed.

"There are two kinds of genies; Limited and Unlimited. Unlimited genies, like Kim and myself, can grant an infinite number of wishes, but there are certain things you can't wish for or rule that apply. Limiters genies are the ones that are only allowed to grant three wishes but are only bound to the four sacred rules as the number of infinite genies."

"Okay what are the rules and what are the sacred rules." Ron asked.

"Well, the scared rules are the ones that no genie no matter infinite or limiter can grant. They can't grant 'I wish for more wishes', but that's more for limited genies. They can't grant a wish that kills anyone or mortally harm said person. They can't make someone fall in love with someone or mess with true love, and they can't bring anyone back from the dead."

Kim looked at Ron; she knew he wouldn't wish for any of that, the love one maybe, but she was not sure if she can even grant any wishes. "What other rules are there?"

Anne shrugged, "Smaller ones like Ron can't use your magic to win computations. Can't use magic to affect other genie's wishes or different kinds of magic. You can't give other people magic or make them a genie. You'll find out for yourself really."

Ron looked around the attic and said, "Well then lets give it a try, I wish that that attic was cleaned up that would make mom happy with me." Kim didn't really know what to do. She looked to her mom, and she sighed.

"I should've taught you how to use genie magic to begin with. I'll take care of this as a freebee, but I'll make sure you can grant wishes next time." Anne said as she snapped her fingers and made the entire attic contents disappear.

"It's already sorted into everything that's needed or not needed. Before I go." Anne snapped her fingers again, and Kim was in her normal attire. Then she disappeared and was just in time as Mrs. Stoppable had walked in.

"I was just checking up on you, and, oh, hello Kim. I didn't see you come in."

"Uh, I'm sorry about sneaking in, and thought I'd help out Ron with the attic." It was true, even if it was her mom's work.

"I'm glad that Ron has a friend like you. You're so considerate, but it was Ron's job. You didn't have to do anything." Mrs. Stoppable said, but Kim was unsure what to do other then try to leave with Ron.

"Well, since the attic's clean, Ron and I are going out for a bit. Bye." Once they got outside Kim grabbed Ron's wrist and headed for her house.

"Whoa easy there KP."

Kim glared, "Well it would be if 'somebody' didn't find that lamp. I was perfectly happy not knowing about magic and being a genie. I'm going to mom and see what we can do about it."

Ron thought about it, "Well you need training right? Other wise you can't grant wishes."

Kim glared, "I think I can live with that."

"Think about it KP, how many missions could have gone smoothly or better if you could do magic. Two little words and we can help so many people."

Kim groaned, "True but we are not using magic as a shortcut when the way we have been doing things are fine."

"Well what about some of those traps, how about some of the stuff that's so hard we need some back up."

Kim gritted her teeth, "FINE! Let's go find mom and see what I have to do." she turned to glare at Ron, "If you abuse this I will hurt you."

Ron grinned, "But I thought genies can hurt people."

Kim got into his face, inches apart, "Remember I know sixteen different kung-fu styles. I don't need magic."

Ron gulp, "Got it KP."

* * *

They entered the house and found James Possible working at the table, "Oh Kimmie-cub, your mother is expecting you in your room. I think she is going to start training you in terms of magic."

Kim sighed, "Alright dad."

James then stared at Ron, "Ron I know you are a friend to the family and everything but this is a very important matter. If you do anything I think I won't like and you'll be the first one to see the inside of a black hole."

Ron gulped and Kim could not help but smirk, "I could always send him there and safe you a rocket dad."

James shook his head, "No it would not be as satisfying. Beside I think that falls under that no killing anybody rule."

Kim grumbled, "You'd be surprise what you can live through." Before heading upstairs with Ron on her heels.

When Kim went into her room she found that it was changed completely a lot larger and bare. "What happen to my room?"

Anne appeared in a poof of smoke in her genie uniform, "Oh I changed it a little to help train you. Don't worry, you'll be able to turn it back, and, if not, then I will until you can." She led the two deeper into the room before Anne clicked her fingers and Kim was back in her genie uniform.

"Well Kimmie-cub, one of the first things I need to teach you is how to convert energy into matter in addition to transmutation." Anne said, and Ron was confused at it.

"Huh?" Was his only reply, but Kim decided to translate it.

"She's talking about making things appear out of thin air and transforming things. Such as how to get my normal clothes instead of this outfit." Kim guessed and began her lesson. Kim was starting to get the hang of actually touching and using her magic in addition to some base transformations and creating a few small things. It was an air later when Anne stopped the lesson, and Kim was panting a bit from the training.

"Good, this will do for today, but an important lesson that I need to teach you is how to enter your own lamp."

"It's still small right?" Ron asked and Anne smiled a little sadly.

"Yes, it's larger then what most people would think, about the size of an average sized bedroom, but at times it does feel like a prison." Kim looked at her mother.

"Mom, have you been?" she couldn't say it.

Anne glanced at her daughter with a sad smile, "I've been around for a long time. I had many different masters but I spent time in-between a few decades in my lamp. Genies can never die unless their lamp is destroyed beyond repair. Only a few things can do that so I am not too worried for you. I love your father Kim, I never had children before meeting him, and I'll make it so I am with him for eternity."

She shook her head. "But enough talking about some sad memories," she clicked her fingers and Kim room returned normal. "We can work some more tomorrow. In no time you will be doing things like this with ease Kim."

Anne walked down the stair and found her love sitting in a chair in the living room in front of the TV. "How did it go?" He asked.

Anne smiled, "She's coming around. A few more lessons and she will be right where a genie her age should be."

James smiled, "Well anything is possible for a Possible. Kimmie-cub will just be doing it almost literally."

Anne laughed before she got into James's lap and gave him into a heated kiss. James gave in almost at once as his hands roam her body. He loved it when his wife dressed in her genie outfit. She pulled back, more to give him air, as she did not really need it. She leans down and whispered into his ear, "This weekend, prepared for the best nights of your life. Your harem will be very needy. I will have to slow time down for us so you will not be sleeping at all for days."

James moaned as he kissed his wife again. Sometimes he figures his wife was trying to kill with like that. But man what a way to go.

Kim lay down on her bed sighing as Ron sat at the chair at her desk. "Man that was tough,"

Ron smiled, "But you did good, KP. Your mom said you should only need a few more lessons and then you will have no problem."

Kim glanced at him, "I guess but what then? I just grant whatever wish you want? What else can I do?"

Ron laughed, "KP I am not that greedy. I won't have you poof away every little thing. And who knows what kind of stuff we will get into. We could use these for missions."

Kim nodded, "It would be nice to have a backup plan. Plus while I will be granting you wishes I can still use magic alone. I am not totally dependent on you then."

* * *

Kim was once again panting at the training her mother had given her. It may have been training to use her magic better, but it had been a few days since she started.

"Good, now you should be capable of granting actual wishes, but before then, I want you to turn your room as it was before I turned it into the training room." Anne said, and Ron watched as Kim did just that. Anne smiled as her daughter succeeded in using her magic effectively.

"Very good, it's exactly the same down to the last detail, now to start granting wishes. Ron, is there anything you want?" Anne asked and Ron started to think. Kim had gone through many of the training requirements, but he didn't want to abuse the power. Anne watched as Ron decided to make a wish.

"Man, this is so much pressure. I wish I had a large Naco and a coke to think about it." He then realized that he did made a wish.

"Wish granted." Kim said and snapped her fingers, and just as he wanted, a large Naco and a coke really did appear right in front of him. Ron looked at the food in front of him before he grinned. "Boo-yea" before he took a bite. He grinned, "This taste great KP."

Kim gave a small smile, "Well at least I got your approval." She said before she clicked her fingers and another coke appeared and she took a sip. Anne nodded, "Nice work Kimmie, flawless magic,"

It was then did the Kimmunicator go off. Kim picked it up, before poofing her cloths back to normal as her mother insisted in having them on when training, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Drakken's on the move," Wade said. "He broke into a Hench-Co storage locker and trying to take some of the weapons inside."

Kim frown, knowing that whatever Drakken wanted it was no good, "Alright Wade get us a ride."

"Got it, it will be there is ten minutes."

Ron looked at Kim, "Well can't you get us there?"

Kim glared, "Ron, Wade does not about magic so how will we explain to him how we got there without him getting a ride for us?"

Ron look sheepish, "I guess that would take a lot of explaining."

Kim nodded before she said with a glare, which Ron found scare as her eyes seem to have fire in them now, "And we are going to do about our mission the way we always do it. No magic, no wishes unless it is an emergency. Got that?"

Ron nodded. Anne laughed, she was glad she taught Kim that fiery glare trick; it made arguments so much easier.

* * *

"How did we get into this mess so fast?" Kim asked annoyed.

Team Possible was trapped inside a floating bubble high above the ground unable to move. It turn out that Drakken and Shego were waiting for them and used one of the inventions in the locker and trapped them in the anti-gravity bubble. Ron glanced at Kim, "Ah how are you going to get out of this?" he asked.

Kim groaned before she glanced around seeing that Drakken and Shego were within line of sight but out of earshot. "I don't know, my Kimmunicator is outside this bubble and I am not going to get us out with a wish as they will see it."

Ron then got an idea and pulled Rufus from his pocket, "What about Rufus? We can say he slipped out before we got trapped?" Rufus popped his head out and nodded. Kim sighed, and really didn't want to do this.

"Alright, since it's an emergency, just say the words and we can get out of here with help from Rufus." Kim added and Ron was ready.

"I wish Rufus was outside the bubble next to the Kimmunicator or has something to get us out of the bubble." It was a cheap and easy solution, but it was the only one that they could think of on the fly.

"Rufus, get somewhere so I can get a good shot and stay still. I'm still practicing with it." Rufus did as Kim said, but was worried to the point of wondering that he should pray. Kim aimed a finger and shot a bolt of magic at Rufus. A few seconds later, he was outside the bubble next to the Kimmunicator, and with a needle in his hand that could possibly burst the bubble open.

"Wish granted."

"With overkill." Ron added to Kim's statement and the two villains turned around to see the naked mole rat ready to help his owner and friends. Kim glared at him; "It was your wish to give him a way to get us out of here." Ron rubbed the back of his head.

Drakken shouted, "What! How did that rat escape?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "What makes you think it escaped? You must have missed him."

Drakken scowled "No I was sure that it was caught."

Rufus was able to get next to the bubble and popped it with the needle. The bubble popped and the heroes landed on the ground. Drakken the grabbed a remote, "Nice try Kim Possible but you will be no match for my new robot army."

Several creates burst open and eight foot tall machines appeared. They turned their single eye heads towards the heroes and snapped their pincer claws. Ron gulped, "Oh boy."

Drakken laughed, "Now destroy them," he ordered the robots and they started to charge at them. Kim and Ron got out of the way while Kim called Wade, "Wade, got a bunch of killer robots from hench-co. got anything to stop them?"

Wade started typing, "Okay there are too many to hack themselves but there is a chance I can hack the remote and control them. You guys just have to get me close to the remote."

"Got it Wade," Kim said as they jump to the side to avoid a claw.

"Okay Ron you go right and head back towards Drakken and get the remote, I will head left and keep Shego off your back."

"And the robots?" Ron asked.

Kim thought about it, "I am sure you can find something,"

Ron got an idea, "I wish I had something to help me against those robots."

Kim consternated before she snapped her fingers. A create appeared in front of them. "Wish granted."

Ron opened it up as he asked, "Why do you say that when you grant a wish?"

Kim shrugged. Inside were several round look grenades with red buttons on top. Kim called Wade, "Wade I think we found something to help with out with the robot so we can get to the remote, what do we got?"

Wade scanned the create, "Whoa those are called buffering bombs. They can stall or cause systems to buffer out for a short time. They only work once per bomb and last about thirty seconds before the systems reboot."

Kim grinned, "Great this should help out, thanks Wade."

Ron grinned as he took a couple, "And thank you KP."

"Just go." Kim said before she grabbed some of her own, in case the robots decided to add some extra danger. Kim and Shego started to fight in their normal routine.

Ron started running after Drakken as soon as he grabbed the buffering bombs. It wasn't long until a few of the robots started to catch up with him, causing him to toss a buffering bomb to stop the robots in their tracks. He spotted Drakken in his sights.

"Rufus, want to play fastball?" Rufus saluted Ron and curled up into a ball. He tossed his best pet friend right at Drakken while tossing a few more Buffering bombs to slow down the pursuit. Drakken was working the controller and trying to find Kim Possible and the buffoon was. He spotted a flash of green and he glanced over and saw Kim fighting with Shego. He grinned evilly, Shego may get made at him later but if it took Kim Possible out then it may be worth it. But as he puts the commands in something hits him in the head.

He rubbed it only to find the rat on top of his hand. Drakken quickly grabbed Rufus, "Ha! You think you are all that? But you're…Ouch!" Rufus stabbed Drakken's hand with the needle he still had in his paws. He stabbed the other one forcing Drakken to drop the remote.

Rufus caught the remote and ran towards Kim who had the Kimmunicator. Kim blocked another strike from Shego before she jumped onto one of the crates before jumping to a higher one as Shego destroyed that one. She saw that several of the robots stale as they chased Ron and the one that was chasing her came out of its stale. Kim ducked, as Shego was on her again, "What's wrong Kimmie? Your head's not in the game?"

Kim gave her a snort, "I am seeing how much longer till Ron does his part, you know he is more reliable then Drakken."

This time Shego snorted, "Please they are both useless."

Kim glanced back as she spun though Shego's guard and behind her and saw Rufus running at her with Drakken's remote. "Well that is your opinion and I have mine." And with that Kim kicked Shego causing her to crash into a pile of boxes.

Kim reached down and picked Rufus and the remote. She grabbed the Kimmunicator and got Wade, "Alright Wade do your thing."

"Alright this should only take a few minutes."

Kim looked up as several of the robots were ready to attack her, "Any time Wade," Kim asked nervously. While her mother said she could not 'die' unless her lamp was destroyed, which was at home right now, she didn't want to get shot at. Then the machines froze up. "Got it, not let see how good they are at catching villains." The robots then turned on Shego and Drakken.

"Boo yeah." Ron said as he watched Drakken get restrained by the robots and started to struggle out.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Drakken screamed as Ron called the police to take away the villains, and maybe finally put Hench co. out of business, even if it wasn't likely to happen.

"I told you Ron and Rufus aren't useless." Kim said as Shego was trying to use her power to melt the robots, since no one else but them were around.

* * *

"Well, that was something I hope we don't have to do for a long time." Kim said as she plopped on her bed, Ron sitting on the chair again. It was right then that Anne came in.

"Oh, Ron, whenever you leave you can take Kim's lamp with you. You should check the genie rulebook for some things you might need to know." The two looked at her with an odd look.

"There's a rulebook?" They asked at the same time, and Anne just poofed a thick book.

"Any genie should be able to conjure this up after completing some of the basics. It even has rules that are related to the master, including passing of 'ownership'." Anne really didn't like the idea of being property, but that was how the book was written. Kim scowled as she took the thick book, she did not like how it made it sound like she was something that is own. She glances at some of the rules as she flipped through it. She saw the first four rules were the scared rules her mother told her about. She reads some of the rule aloud, "Cannot grant wishes that will start a war. Cannot grant wishes that summon demons into the world. Cannot grant wishes that cause disastrous. Cannot grant wishes that will create time loops. Cannot grant wishes that will change the past, (may travel to past to watch event or bring something to present but must return them in condition they were summon). Cannot grant wishes to travel to future, to know of distant futures, or bring objects from future to present. Can grant wishes to change a person's gender but not preferences. Cannot grant wishes that make an unlimited genie into limited a genie or vice versa (only a limited genie can become an unlimited genie through the limited's genies wishes). Cannot grant wishes that effect other genies wishes. Cannot grant wishes that would cause someone to lose their genie. Cannot grant wishes that destroys lamps/rings/bottles." Kim blinked at that last one.

Ron whistled "Man there are a lot of rules."

Anne nodded, "Yes and even if you do not remember them they will stop any wishes that would break those rules. But there are not only rules in there. There are list of ways to keep lamps or whatever object that houses a genie safe. What to avoid, what is invulnerable to magic and stuff like that."

Kim glances at her mother, "Do these rules change at all?"

Anne nodded, "Yep new rules are added every hundred years or so. But you would have to mess up big time to have a new rule added, like this one."

She clicked her finger and the book turned to a different page. Kim looked at it, "Wait someone made a wish that cause the black plague?"

Anne nodded with a grimace, "Yeah not an easy thing to do since the wish was to make people sick enough to stop working but it spread and got worst. Not our best moment."

Ron whistled as he flipped a few pages and found something he liked, "Hey you can give people super powers. Even make them super heroes or super villains."

Kim shot Ron a look, "No Ron, not going to happen."

"But KP,"

"No we do not need super powers."

"Says the girl that is a genie."

Anne gave a small giggle as the two went back and forth. She had faith in Kim and knew that Kim and Ron would be just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and here's a second chapter, just a few days after the last one too. My co-writer and I got on a role with this one.**

**NOTE: This disclaimer is to ensure that my co-writer and I are not sued by Disney or any groups that have a reference in this including Fairly Oddparents. This was made for fun, nor profit. This was co-written with shadowwriter329 and, as far as I know, does not own Kim Possible either.**

* * *

**~Bonnie's Bottle~**

In the hallways of Middleton High School Ron and Kim were walking together in the hall. He glanced at Kim who was still reading more of the rulebook her mother gave her, "Still reading that? They're seems to be a lot of rules if you are trying to go through them all."

"Well there are a lot of them but this has more then the rules," Kim explained. "It has different ways to recall my lamp or whatever in cause it's misplaced, and what happens when you try to grant a wish against the rules."

"What happens?"

Kim looked up, "it says that the magic shorts out."

Ron thought about it, "I wish I can always win in rock, paper scissors."

Kim snapped her finger but all that happen was some small sparks forming and the sound of a light bulb shorting out.

"That's what happens?" Kim asked looking at her fingers, "I guess they meant it literally when it shorts out."

Ron shrugged, "Still at least I can wish my homework done."

Kim glared, "I still say that you should do it yourself. Or if you are desperate then wish for a way to figure the work out."

Ron grinned, "There's no need, with your help I don't even have to study. Speaking of which, I wish I can pass all my test and quizzes with at least B-'s."

Kim snapped her finger but again the sound of her magic shorting out happen. Kim glance at the book, which went to the page and one part glowed, "Sorry Ron but tests, quizzes and anything like that counts as cheating in a computation. So you will have to study the old fashion way."

Ron frown, _'at least it could get me to remembering stuff better.' _Ron thought, as he and Kim started towards the next class. Before they got to it, Ron tripped over something.

"Ouch," He said with a bit of misery. Ron then looked for what tripped him, and it was a bottle. A beautiful, expensive looking bottle that was more likely to store incense.

"Ron, we've got to get to class!" Ron grabbed the bottle, hoping to return it to its owner, and went on to class.

* * *

"I wonder whose bottle this is?" He asked as class had ended and no one was really around. It was almost time for the day to end as well, and the bottle itself was something.

"I don't know, but whoever owns it must be worried about it. It's not quite my lamp, but it must be expensive." Kim was right and someone was worried, but Ron thought he saw something.

"Might as well clean it up a bit. Couldn't hurt to return it dirt free." Ron grabbed a cloth from his pocket and started to rub it. Ironically enough sparks and smoke started to appear, just like when Kim showed up as a genie. The smoke gathered and swirled about as it makes a tall skinny pillar of spinning smoke. Ron had a feeling of déjà vu, _'This is like with KP, those that mean?'_

The smoke cleared and there stood…Bonnie. She was dress in the same genie uniform Kim wore expect this one was a light purple color and seems to show off her curves better. Bonnie had a large smile as she stood there with her eyes close and arms across her body below her breast, making them get pushed up.

"Greetings Master," she started "I am Bonnie, your personal genie in a bottle. I will grant you three wishes."

"Bonnie?" both Kim and Ron asked aloud causing the girl to open her eyes and see her master.

"Well this is awkward." Bonnie muttered. "My first master, and I'm finally allow grant wishes and it's you."

Ron blinked, _'I did not see this coming.'_

Kim recovered from this shock, "Since when have you been a genie Bonnie?"

Bonnie huffed, "I've always been a genie. Sure It's my first time granting wishes, but I have always been a genie. Let me explain some details to you; genies are born like any other person. We train to control our ultimate cosmic power so we may grant wishes when we come of age."

Kim knew all of this through her mother when she remembered what Bonnie said when she first appeared. "So you must be a limited genie then."

Bonnie frown, "Yes I can only grant three wishes, but…Wait a minute," she narrowed her eyes at Kim, "How did you know what a limited genie is?"

Kim gave a small smile and changed into her genie uniform before changing it back. "You're not the only genie around here."

Bonnie blinked before she jumped forward and grabbed Ron into a vice grip, "Get your own master, Ron is mine! I've waited forever for a master and I wont let you take him from me!"

Ron blushed, as his head was right against Bonnie's top, which could pass for a small bikini top, with his face resting against her expose cleavage.

"Hold on a second, Ron rubbed MY lamp first, so that means you should get going." Kim said with obvious annoyance as she grabbed Ron herself and brought him back to her in a similar manner. Ron kept the blush, as it wasn't everyday that he got two attractive girls fighting over him.

"I don't care if you're first! I've waited forever to have a master, and Ron rubbed my bottle! I'm not going until he uses up all three wishes!" Bonnie grabbed Ron again, and he decided to end the fight before it turned into two girls fighting over the same doll while saying 'mine'.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's have a time out a bit. I did rub Kim's lamp first by complete accident, and then I rubbed Bonnie's bottle. I know I kind of got into this, but is there a rule that says anything about a master having a single Genie or something?" That was a good question and the girls decided to double-check.

_'There's no way I'm going to lose my first master!'_ Bonnie thought as she checked through the various pages, but didn't find anything that would suggest that a master couldn't have multiple Genies.

_'Ron's my best friend, and I'm not losing him. There has to be something in here that helps.'_ Kim thought while searching, but like Bonnie she didn't find anything that would stop Bonnie from serving Ron. Bonnie closed her rulebook first, only reason she had one despite being a limited genie was the fact every genie gets one. "There's nothing about you having more then one genie, but I will show you that I am better then her."

Kim snarled at her, "What? You can only grant him three wishes and I can give him as many as he wants."

Bonnie smirked, "That's true, but my wishes are rule free." She snapped her fingers causing a flashing neon sigh saying, 'Rule Free!' to appear. "I can get him anything he wants that you can not give him. Besides," she snapped her finger again and the sign was gone but three extra Bonnie appeared on either side of her, "I can please him anyway he wants. Nothing is too good for my master."

The three extra Bonnie's moved around Ron, messaging his shoulder, rubbing her body against his and hugging him tightly. Kim gritted her teeth, "So? I can wait it out, and you can only grant three wishes and once you are done you are gone."

Bonnie, at least one of them, glared at her.

"I am still better then you," she turned to Ron, "Master is there any wishes that she can't grant you? I would be more then happy to make it happen. Or would you rather I do something else to make you happy?"

Kim glared and pulled Ron away from the Bonnie's, "Wishes are one thing, but acting like sluts is going too far."

Bonnie huffed and made her copies disappear, "Please I was acting like a genie. and willing to do anything to please my master. You act like you never been a genie before or know what it takes."

Kim glared, and while she was new to the genie game she was not going to be telling Bonnie that, "I don't need to act like a slut to be a genie. We do **not** need you."

Bonnie got right into Kim's face, "I don't know why you have to be a pain with this or why you think pleasing MY master is such a big deal, but you'll live with it! I am not going anywhere. Epically when he still has three wishes to make."

Ron tried to calm the fighting, "Girls calm down. It will work out." Both girls back out of each other's face, but still glared at each other. Ron turned to Bonnie, "You want to grant my wishes then I got one that Kim couldn't grant, I wish I can pass all my test and quizzes with at least a B- average."

Bonnie grinned, "Of course Master," and snapped her fingers. Ron was highlighted in a light for a few seconds but otherwise nothing happen. Bonnie kept her grin, "Now where you take a test or quiz you till pass them." Kim glared at her for a moment.

"We'll just have to see if that's true!" She said hotly before double checking the rules, and it did say: _Limited Genies are allowed to ignore most rules except the sacred rules, however these 'rule free' wishes, depending on the genie, are more likely to be twisted back upon the wisher. As such any master must take caution with what he wishes for._ Kim closed the book and fumed at it. Bonnie was able to do things she can't.

_'I'll show her who's the better genie!'_ Kim thought as she knew today was a big test.

* * *

"Well, I did get higher then a B." Ron sighed, as Bonnie laughed a bit. The test had to be retaken as someone, somehow, got the various tests mixed up, and it seemed like this would happen unless Ron canceled his wish.

"Yeah, but it wasn't the right test! How can anyone mistake your test for a kid's!?" Kim asked as Bonnie stopped giggling. It was a simple prank that any Genie could do, so long as it was in the rules.

"Don't worry, the first time was just for fun, and this will go on and on and on until Ron either quits school or is allowed to graduate. Well, this one's a freebee, but for you own good study up master." Bonnie snapped her fingers again and the highlighted glow appeared again and quickly vanished. Ron frowned, "But I made that wish so I didn't have to study."

Bonnie giggled, "If you want I think I can help you study. I have a nice reward system planned for you if you do well. And it wont even cost you a wish."

Kim frowned; she didn't like the sound of that. "So that's one wish wasted, two more and you are out of our hair."

Bonnie glared, "I'm not going anywhere so you can suck it girl."

Ron thought about it, "Well I am not sure what to wish for with these rule free wishes. What would you two wish for?"

Kim and Bonnie stop their glaring contest and look at him surprise, "Ahh, I don't know." Kim answered honestly.

Bonnie looked at him, "Well no one has ever asked me that. We're not really allowed to use wishes for ourselves so there's no point really. But if I could I think I know what I would wish for."

"Which is?" Kim asked.

"To be an unlimited genie."

This surprise them, "what do you mean?" Ron asked.

Bonnie sighed, "Out the genies in my family only my mother was a limited genie before me. Dad wished that she would be an unlimited one so no one else can make her do anything she didn't want to, as she didn't want to leave dad. My older sisters are both born unlimited while I was limited. It's different then it was thousands of years ago. Before limited genies were forced back into their lamps after the third wish, and they stayed there before they were freed again. Even though we aren't forced back in now, we still don't have the kind of 'freedom' unlimited genies get."

Ron thought about it, "Can't I wish that you were an unlimited genie?"

Both girls stopped and looked at him, Kim wide eyed cause if he did that then they would never be rid of her and Bonnie almost afraid he was pulling a cruel trick on her. "You can, but you wouldn't do that."

Ron smiled, "Sure I would. After I make my second wish I will wish that you were an unlimited genie."

Bonnie stared before she let out a loud squeal and Ron found himself in a vice grip hug. "Oh master I will be forever grateful. I will be the best genie you could ever want." She then whispered in his ear "The first night you are not going to be sleeping at all as I will make your own personal harem to please you and make them look like the entire cheer squad."

Ron blushed so much his face was almost a deep red. Kim narrowed her eyes not sure is she would like what Bonnie had plan.

"What's going on here?"

The group turned, Bonnie lets go of Ron, and they found Mr. Barkin standing over them. "Class is about to start so get moving people." He narrowed his eyes at Ron before heading off.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, _'No one messes with my master.'_

Ron then groaned, "Great I rather not deal with Mr. Barkin."

Bonnie glanced at him, "I could make is so he would not be able to come to work or bug us for a few weeks."

Kim glared, "Bonnie you are not going to hurt him, it's wrong."

Bonnie glared back, "I can't cause that's under the sacred rules. But I can get rid of him for a few weeks."

"Does it involve making him disappear?" Kim asked with narrowed eyes.

"I will show you," she glanced at Ron, "Master?"

Ron glances between the two of them before he said, "I trust you Bonnie. I wish Mr. Barkin wasn't our teacher for a few weeks."

Bonnie snapped her finger with a grin.

Class was about to start as Mr. Barkin enters the room, "I have an announcement to make. I will be leaving temporally. I have been chosen to be the new drill sergeant in the TV show, Total Drama Island. I'll be making a bunch of punks wish they never asked to be on TV. Plus, they're willing to give me a lot more relay in term of how hard I can be on them. Until you get a new teacher this will be considered study hall. Now get studying."

Ron blinked before glancing at a grinning Bonnie with Kim, "That's your idea?"

Bonnie nodded, "Please it's the best. He's happy making kids' life hell and the producer will be happy for the rating due to the raw action he will put them through. If we are lucky then he will be gone for even longer."

* * *

Even though things were going great for Ron, things could always get worse. That was proven when Drakken and Shego hovered close to the school.

"Alright, the energy source is nearby, and it should be in that room." Drakken said as Shego rolled her eyes.

"And what would we be looking for exactly, and why would a power source be in princess' school?" Shego asked and Drakken didn't pay it too much mind this time.

"That's what the scanners say. There's a large source of energy inside that school, and when we get it the world is ours!" Drakken then blasted the school with a laser, in particular the room that had Ron and the rest.

"Whoa!" Ron cried and the bottle rolled out of the bag and was covered in dust.

"Shego it's right there!" Drakken said and before Kim could even get her sight back, Shego had grabbed the bottle and ran off with Drakken. Not even a fight started.

"My bottle!" Bonnie exclaimed silently and staring at the scene, knowing that if Drakken or Shego rubbed it, then one of them would be her new master instead of Ron.

* * *

"Grrgh, arck, gagh!" Drakken grunted as he tried to find some way to get Bonnie's bottle to react.

"Maybe a little fiber would help that strain." Shego commented with a smirk, finding a bit of amusement with Drakken struggling.

"I'll have you know that if this object is activated, then it should give us enough power to take over the world. Maybe if I dusted it off I'd see how it works." Drakken did rub the bottle and the sparks and smoke started to spiral up, and Bonnie appeared in her genie outfit, and annoyed as she introduced herself to Drakken.

"Alright, I'm Bonnie the Genie of the Bottle. Make your three wishes and get out of my life." Drakken blinked, "Huh?"

Shego started laughing, "Oh this is rich. A genie? Yeah right?"

Bonnie glared harder, "Just make your wishes so I can take my bottle and leave."

Drakken narrowed his eyes, "Oh if you are a genie then prove it."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You are not all that bright are you? I need a wish first."

Shego laughed harder while Drakken scowled. "Fine, I will make a wish so impossible that only a genie can do it." Bonnie raised a brow wondering what it was. Drakken smirked, "I wish for a large serving of my aunt's special cucumber sandwich."

Bonnie and Shego stared, "What?" Shego asked.

"Only my aunt knows the recipe, so it should be impossible for her to do it," but Bonnie had already snapped her finger and a small mountain of cucumber sandwiches rain down on Drakken.

Bonnie smirked, "Oh I'm sorry did you want those on a platter or plate?"

He was grumbling as he was buried before his voice was heard shouting, "This is exactly like my aunts! She's real!"

Shego got over her shock, "Kid I think I am going to like you."

Bonnie gave a small grin as Drakken tried to get himself out of there. Shego then said. "So Genies are real?"

Bonnie nodded, before she snapped her fingers again. Shego found herself sitting on a couch with Drakken, still a mess from the sandwiches, next to her. A TV screen showed up and started a movie. Bonnie floated behind them crossed legged and explained, seeing as the faster they made their wishes the faster she could leave.

"Genies like myself have been making wishes for thousands of years." The screen showed a man rubbing a lamp and a genie appeared. "The ones that give three wishes usually have bad luck. Most first wishes are something stupid," a wish was made and a large sandwich appeared next to the man, "Like a sandwich." She leaned towards Drakken, "It's that sandwich wish that had us genies make this video."

Shego laughed as Drakken scowled, realizing that he indeed wasted a wish. Bonnie went as and narrated the video, "Then they wish for something really big like wealth or power." It then showed the man in a palace surrounded by riches and servant girls. "Then it all goes really bad and this happen."

The man was now tied up waiting to be beheaded in front of an angry mob. Before he could get kill the genie appeared again and the man shouted, "I wish I never found the lamp!"

The screen returned to the man before he found the lamp. Bonnie made everything disappeared. "So there you have it."

"I could wish for anything?" Shego asked.

Bonnie was about to answer before Drakken shouted, "I wish for an unlimited amount of wishes!" but his mouth literally became a zipper and zipped shut.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Like I was going to say there are a few rules of stuff I can't grant. Like wishing for more wishes. That's all you get."

Shego glanced at her boss, who was trying to get the zipper undone. "So what else can't I wish for?"

Bonnie started to name them while counting them off on her fingers, "I can't kill or really hurt anybody, I can't make people fall in love with anyone else or mess with true love, and I can't bring people back from the dead. Other then that you got it."

Shego thought about it, _'Okay so we can wish that we rule the world or at least so Kimmie can't stop us. I would miss the fights but would it be worth it? But like she showed before she can twist wishes around. I have to word it carefully.'_

"Okay I think I got one, something that is more of a pet peeve of mine, I wish that I can't be controlled or influenced in body or mind my anything be it magic or science. I want to be the only one in control of my actions."

"Sorry Shego, but I can't grant that wish. It's part of the genie rules." Shego didn't like Bonnie's answer, as it was a wish.

"And which rule is that missy?" It turned into a glaring contest as Bonnie and Shego glared at each other before Bonnie answered.

"Because you didn't rub the bottle. Your boss rubbed the bottle and thus get three wishes."

_'Maybe I can find some way to get Kim here, and then Ron can get that last wish of his.'_ Bonnie hoped as Shego then backed away with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Huh?" Was the simple question that could come to her mind. Bonnie then got a smirking grin and explained.

"You see, Drakken rubbed the bottle and thus gets the three wishes. You have two more wishes before I get going." Bonnie explained and Drakken decided to go with his second wish.

"I wish to rule the world!" Bonnie figured it would be something like that, but rather giving him the actual world, she decided to play a joke.

"Here you go, it spins." she snapped her fingers and a globe appeared and she even spun it around to show off. Drakken looked at the globe before he shouted, "That was not what I meant!"

Bonnie shrugged, "Sorry but you should be clearer with your wishes. Wishes can be literal or mean something completely different." She smirked, "I could send it away, but it'll cost you a wish."

Drakken growled before he tried to smash the globe, but Bonnie had made it out of rubber, causing it to bounce right in his face. Shego laughed at his misfortune, and Bonnie smirked at the prank. Shego glanced at the bottle, knowing that after Drakken made or rather messed up his last wish she only had a short amount of time to grab the bottle to get her wishes before Bonnie tried to split.

* * *

The rest of the school day was canceled and everyone was sent home. Kim and Ron got out of sight worried as Bonnie went away showing that Drakken or Shego rubbed her bottle. Ron said, "We need to find Bonnie."

Kim nodded, "Yeah even if she can trick Drakken, Shego is not dumb enough to fall for any tricks like that and would make her wishes specific to get what she wants."

Ron got an idea, "I wish I had Bonnie's bottle back."

Kim snapped her fingers but the magic shorted out. She checked the rulebook and groaned, "I can't do anything to the lamps or objects of other genies. I can't wish her here as she will get summon back and our villains are her new masters."

Ron groaned before he got another idea, "If we can't get Bonnie to us then we'll go to Bonnie. I wish we're where Bonnie's at.

Kim snapped her fingers and the two of them disappeared in a poof of smoke.

* * *

"This wishing stuff is hard." Drakken groaned as he kept a hold on the bottle, wanting to have a chance of power. It was his last wish, and he was more likely to screw it up unless he was specific.

"I'm waiting, and just because I could probably have eternity doesn't mean you do." Bonnie tapped her foot and looked at her nails as she said this. While Genies were essentially immortal, that doesn't mean they can't get impatient.

"I'll make my last wish when I'm ready!" Drakken countered, but that was before a sudden burst of smoke came in the room. Shego and Drakken just stared at the smoke as it revealed one Ron Stoppable, and Kim Possible.

"How did you find us so fast!?" Drakken asked as the two teens blinked a bit before seeing Bonnie.

"I'm going for the bottle KP." Ron said, ignoring the question, as Shego was just as curious about how they showed up. Kim nodded and headed for Shego; said woman flared her powers up and charged. As Kim ducked under an attack Shego could not help but ask, "So Kimmie, how the hell did you two get here? That smoke looked a lot like your genie friend when she showed up."

Kim smirked before she said "Well we found her bottle and Ron wished with the power to go anywhere in the world. We can get to anywhere without ride and save a lot of time."

Shego growled, _'Great now they can find us with ease. Doc better not screw up his last wish before I can get mine.'_

Drakken ran back as Ron got closer, he then shouted, "I wish for you to destroy Kim Possible and the buffoon."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but changed into a cheerleader outfit, even if it was a sexier one then normal, before she said, "Sorry but can't kill or maim anyone."

Drakken growled as he wrestled with Ron over the bottle, "Do something then,"

Bonnie scowled, as that can't be classified as a wish so she decided on something else. She made four more copies of herself and they all started to cheer in-sync "Ron's our master to the T, kick that blue jerk in the knee. Ronnie is our only pick, so kick that bastard in the-"

Drakken however interrupted her, "Hey! Where is my cheer?"

One Bonnie look bored and wave a tiny flag while stating dully, "Drakken, Drakken he's our man, if he can't do it GREAT!" she shouted this last part.

Drakken grumbled at the lack of respect as he pulled the bottle away from Ron, "If I had my wish I would win, but what should I wish for, a robot army, a way to beat Kim Possible? I wish I knew what I should wish for."

Bonnie grinned hearing that and snapped her fingers. Drakken then got an image of a large army of giant robots. He grinned, "Yes victory will be mine! I wish for an army of giant robots!"

Kim and Shego stopped their fight when they heard this. But Bonnie smirked, walked over to him, and grabbed her bottle, "Sorry but you are out of wishes."

Drakken and everyone else was shocked, "But, but, but I can't be."

Bonnie quickly poofed over to Ron, "Sorry but your last wish was to know what to wish for."

Shego growled out, "Drakken you idiot!" before she was knocked out by Kim.

Bonnie handed her bottle to Ron. "Here you go master, where it belongs."

"Thanks, and I still have that one wish left." That was news to Drakken, and he was now extremely frightened by Ron. He could wish for anything, and since he was familiar with the idea of genies plus from what he heard, had already used two wishes.

"Wait, you had your wishes granted before me!?"

"Yeah, and I already know what my last wish is. I wish Bonnie was an Unlimited Genie." Drakken raised an eyebrow at that wish, not knowing what an Unlimited Genie was. That was when something happened, as soon as Bonnie snapped her fingers she disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Huh?" Ron asked, but was rewarded with an answer when Bonnie came exploding out of the lamp in a swirl of magic. She looked like she was in a state of ecstasy as she floated down once more. She panted as she came down from whatever high that the wish sent her, and looked even happier then when she first appeared to Ron.

"Thank you master Ron, and now I'll re-introduce myself. I am Bonnie Rockwaller, your personal Unlimited Genie in a bottle. I'm ready to grant your desires." She said with respect and happiness, as she half-expected Ron to not follow through. Ron chuckled, "Thanks Bonnie," he looked at the sputtering Drakken, before he said, "I wish he was asleep."

Bonnie was quicker then Kim and snapped her finger and Drakken was out like a light. Ron then added, "I wish they were tied up outside the jailhouse that holds them."

Kim snapped her fingers this time, having them tied up with a bow on them. "Now that's taken care of, I'll take us back home." And with a snap of her fingers they were gone.

* * *

They appeared in Kim's room before Bonnie wrapped Ron in a hug, "I can't believe you did that for me. I didn't think you'd keep your promise."

Ron chuckled and hugged her back, "I promise that I would plus I think this will keep you from getting kidnapped for your wishes again. And you can grant any for them."

Kim then thought of something, "I think we should erase their memory of what happen today. Who knows what they could try next."

Ron agreed, "Got yea, I wish those two did not remember what they did today." Both girls snapped their fingers. Bonnie then pushed Ron into the desk chair and saddled his lap. Ron gulped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned over him before she whispered, "I think I owe you some fun tonight master. You own personal harem very eager to please you." Ron was blushing up a storm when Bonnie said that. Even though it was technically all Bonnie, it would be close to 'doing it' with the cheerleaders, but there was one thing Bonnie forgot about: Kim overhearing her.

"Stop acting like a slut Bonnie! Just because we have the same master doesn't mean you go around spreading your legs for him!" Bonnie got a tick mark at that. She and Kim could easily be considered 'rivals' for Ron's affection as a master.

"Stop being a prude Kim! If Ron wants to screw a harem, then it's fine with me, he's the master and we're the genies."

"It doesn't mean we have to act like that."

Bonnie growled at her, "Why are you having such a problem with that? If we truly like, even love, our master then we'd do anything for him. You act like you never knew how to act like a genie." Bonnie notices that Kim was not meeting her in the eye when it clicked, "Oh my god you had no idea didn't you?"

Kim glared, "I found out when Ron found my lamp. Just because I am a genie it does not mean I have sex on the brain."

Bonnie muttered, "How can you say how a genie should act if you never knew in the first place. And I don't have sex on the brain."

"Then explain the little 'harem' you offered Ron," Kim asked

Bonnie smirked, "I am more the happy to please our master in anyway possible."

"What if he says you had to have sex with a bunch of girls before he would even touch you?"

Bonnie smirked and cocked her hip, "If that's what my master want then those girls will be nymphomaniacs when I'm done with them, and will be begging for our master to have them as his sex slaves."

Kim pulled at her hair, "This is what I meant!"

As the two went at it Ron decided to leave before it got too heated. Plus he was not sure if he could last much longer under all that sex talk. _'I will talk to them when things cool down.'_


End file.
